


give me touch (cause i've been missing it)

by margolis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margolis/pseuds/margolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Theon and have been parted for more than two weeks, and Theon missed Robb like crazy. So he decides to show it in the most inconvenient of ways.</p><p>Or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me touch (cause i've been missing it)

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread, just enjoy the porn.

Theon's pleasure derived from Robb's. Whenever they made love or fucked each other senseless in their bathtub (Theon's favourite location), the more pleasure Robb felt, the harder he'd get off. Ironically enough, Robb thrived on dominance, and loved to make Theon powerless to his every word, so Theon did just that, and submitted to him every single time.

Theon wasn't quite the authoritative figure in bed, but when he tried to prove his authority, it'd be in the least expectable of situations. Just like that December morning.

Robb was lying on his back, curled up against Theon's embrace. He smelled strongly of perfume, sweat and his cigarette smoke, Theon noticed as he weaseled his way beneath their sheets. It was easier for him to just slide off Robb'sboxers, actually _his_ boxers (they did that, Robb more often than both, he'd love sleeping in Theon's clothes everytime; Theon did love it too too, especially now he was _only_ in his plain gray boxers) and part his thighs, so he did.

Robb barely stirred.

Theon carelessly grazed the sensitive pale skin of Robb's inner thighs with his stubble (he hadn't shaved in two weeks; ever since Robb had left, all he did was Skype with him and order food and wait for him to come back) as his lips placed a soft, chaste kiss on the most intimate place between Robb's legs. That got a more obtrusive reaction. Robb shifted slightly (now lying on his back entirely; all the more easier for Theon), groaning a little.

Theon was lost at the sight of Robb (he's always beautiful, even when he's asleep, he thinks; his mouth half-opened and his messy hair all over the pillow) when he decided not to waste any more time, knowing that the moment his tongue would seek to taste him, he wouldn’t have enough time to play before Robb was awake. He kissed deeper into his thigh, discovering that Robb was more erect than he had expected so soon. Theon took his sweet time, particularly to draw his tongue from the base of Robb's shaft up to its peak. Of course, that was what drew Robb's attention the most; his groans became louder and Theon's breaths shorter as Robb's thighs clenched around his head, and his hips jerked upward to meet his mouth as he wordlessly begged for more with Theon was more than happy to oblige.

"Th-Theon," he stuttered, and for a second, Theon wasn't sure whether Robb was awake or asleep. The second that Robb's fingers wind in his hair, and pull, Theon knew he'd been discovered.  Robb drew him closer, rolling his hips into Theon's mouth. Theon smirked and worked his tongue faster and rougher, taking special notice of his shaft as he locked his arms around Robb's legs and held him closer.  Robb was breathing harder and faster now, barely able to keep his hips from thrusting into Theon's warm, wet mouth. Theon knew he's close, and so he slowed his pace down on purpose.

But Robb was having none of that, fully awake, hir grasp on Theon's hair tightened, then, he tugged--  _hard_ , "Theon," he says, half-growling, half-moaning. That's precisely the reaction Theon had hoped for. He immediately went back to sucking on the base of Robb's cock, matching the upward strokes of his hips.  He had him coming undone in seconds after, his mouth shining with Robb's arousal.  

It took Robb a moment to come down from his high and catch up with his breath before he threw away the covers, revealing his lover who was looking at him with a smirk and welcoming arms.

"Good-morning, Robb."


End file.
